Reminicent
by Rosel
Summary: There's trouble in paradise when a picture of Chloe Clark had surfaces and craziness escalates. Clois, Chlark, Chlollie.


Title:Reminiscent

Rated: PG-13

Characters/Pairings: Clois, Chlark, Chlollie

Spoilers: Up to Masquerade and based on spoilers of Fortune.

Summary: There's trouble in paradise when a picture of Chloe Clark had surfaces and craziness escalates.

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Smallville

Lois was cleaning again, which was never a good sign, Clark thought as he heard her hmmming to her usual cleaning music, which was some song he could never tell what they were singing because they were heavy metal but he could tell through their tones they were "White Snake" for some reason Lois found them soothing and relaxing and helped her create havoc or clean. Clark admired this side of her, but he told Lois she didn't have to he could get the whole place ready for their big Bachlorette/Bachelor party in 2.5 seconds but Lois insisted. So Clark sat on the couch reading the paper making sure no one saw the Blurs face and that his clever disguise of wearing glasses would work. Then he heard her foots stomping down the stairs in that over excited way, which could be really good or a really bad sign.

She pratically ran in the living room carrying a wide cardboard box that had the letters "Chloe's box" printed in red colors. So it was a bad sign then? Clark gawked at her. Oh no this so wasn't good.

"Lois what are you doing?" He asked carefully.

Lois slammed the box down with a gleam in her eye, "Relax Smallville, your not in that much trouble."

"Really, you called me Smallville."

"Relax Smallville, I found this secret box of Chloe you never told me about hidden underneath the bed, but your not in trouble."

"I'm not?" Clark asked tensely.

"It's not like it was a secret box of Lana stuff plus it's my cuz she totally deserves a box of memories. It's sweet Smallville but you don't have to hide it from me, you know I know Chloe is your best friend so of course your going to have a box full of her memories."

Clark wasn't sure if he should let his guard down, he really thought she would be mad. He hasn't looked at all of the contents in that box in so long. He did recently whip it out to give Chloe her year book and other pictures and things, since for some reason lately she requested it, since most of her memories burned when the Talon blew up. He was surprised to see all of the memories he did and there was a certain picture he was very surprised to see it was still there. He probably should have gotten rid of it but it was Chloe it felt wrong to get rid of anything with Chloe's face on it.

Lois didn't look the least bit mad, she had her usual proud happy face on, which relieved him extremely he didn't want to have a big fight before their party celebrating their love and getting married soon. And he really didn't want to fight about Chloe. They never really did, since they got together and he really didn't want to start now.

So then Lois opened up the box and took out the scrap book he made of all of Chloe's most memorable articles. Lois sat on the couch next to him setting the box beside her and going through the scrap book. "Awwwwe, man, my cuz broke records she was the first student to write articles at the Ledger. Eeep and look at her go on and on about conspiracies awwwe those were the days."

"Uh huh."

"Smallville come on. You made this I thought you'd be a little more nostalgic."

Clark got up and picked up the box and said, "I'm not really in a nostalgic mood."

Lois looked at him her eye brows creasing suspiciously, "Smallville, your hiding something!"

"I'm not it's just... we don't have much time and we got to get ready so..."

"Oh, you know me I give up, you can go ahead and do your super Mr Clean job and we'll be good." Lois said as she stood up and looked up to him seductively. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "I wonder what we can do to kill couple of hours."

"I could think of a thing or two" Clark said as he dropped the box. Then as he dropped the box a single picture fell out of the box.

Lois looked at the picture and let go of Clark. She picked it up and wondered if there was something wrong with her eyes because the Clark Kent she knew and loved wouldn't have a picture of Chloe wearing nothing but his jersey.

A/N: So I've had something simular to this story in my head for years but it just never felt right to write about until I saw Masquerade and the previews for Fortune. The muse just wouldn't leave me alone so I had to get this out. I hope you all like it.


End file.
